1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and system that controls a lane change while driving a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A recently developed technology controls a lane change and ensures a safe lane change while driving by increasing an actuating force of a steering wheel when the lane change is not safe based on a distance from a following vehicle and a relative velocity.
On the other hand, a driving style of a vehicle appears differently depending on a driver's propensity, and a currently proposed lane change control of the vehicle is focused on safety such as the distance from the following vehicle rather than the driver's propensity.